Sharpay Evans
Sharpay Evans or Shar for short is one of the main characters. She and her fraternal twin brother Ryan are the co-presidents of the East High Drama Club. She is the antagonist in the series. Her parents are the owners of the Lava Springs country club. She has a group of her own backup singers called The Sharpettes, and a dog named Boi. Zeke Baylor from the East High Basketball Team, has a crush on her. Biography Early Life Sharpay and her brother are the children of Vance and Derby Evans, and were the stars of seventeen school productions. ''High School Musical'' After returning to East High from the holidays, Sharpay is given detention when she is caught using her cell phone in Ms. Darbus' classroom. Later, she and her brother do research on the new student, Gabriella Montez, and find out that she was one of the smartest students in her former school. They see to it that she gets involved with the smartest students at East High. Sharpay and Ryan audition for the lead roles of Arnold and Minnie in East High’s winter musical with a new arrangement of “What I've Been Looking For,” much to the dismay of the actual composer, Kelsi Nielson. She gets angry when, upon checking the callback list, she finds that Troy and Gabriella, whom she thinks did not even audition, are her competition for the main roles. She expresses her desire to "get things back where they belong" as she and the student body perform “Stick to the Status Quo”. At the end of the song, Gabriella accidentally spills her lunch on Sharpay, which leads to Sharpay claiming that Troy only auditioned as part of a plan to ruin the musical. Her main goal throughout the movie is to try and stop Troy and Gabriella from landing the role in Twinkle Towne. Sharpay plots to get together with Troy by getting him a job at Lava Springs Country Club, which her family owns. To her chagrin, Troy brings with him all of his friends, including Gabriella. She instructs Mr. Fulton, Lava Springs' manager, to make life as miserable as possible for the rest of the Wildcats, going so far as to have him distribute a memo saying that the junior staff is not allowed in Lava Springs' Midsummer Night Talent Show, no exceptions. She also provides many opportunities for Troy, including getting him a personal training session with the University of Albuquerque Redhawks. Sharpay's actions push everyone away from her, and she soon finds herself unable to sing anything at all in the talent show. Troy no longer wants to sing with her once he sees how her actions have made him act towards his friends, and her back-up plan, Ryan, has sold his tiki warrior costume online- at her suggestion, no less- and has no desire to sing with her either. Finally, when she is alone and crushed, Troy takes pity on her and brings her onstage for the junior staff's performance of "Everyday." She is nearly awarded the Star Dazzle Award, but gives it to Ryan as a recognition of his hard work with the other Wildcats. The movie ends with Sharpay having learned her lesson and friendly with the other Wildcats ... for now. Personality Sharpay is a drama queen: arrogant, domineering, and melodramatic. She likes to boss her brother, Ryan, around, and likes to be in control. It has been said that if she could play both lead roles, her own brother would be out of a job. She wants everything around her to be fabulous and often wears glittery, bright clothing. She seems to view Troy as a status symbol, Gabriella as a roadblock, and Kelsi as a tool to be discarded on her whim. Sharpay never stops in the pursuit of something she wants. Though she is generally unkind to everyone around her, she does truly love her family and dog, and her occasional cruelty is borne out of a desire for everything she's involved with to be perfect. Songs In High School Musical *''What I've Been Looking For'' *''Stick to the Status Quo!'' *''Bop To The Top'' *''We're All In This Together'' *''I Can't Take My Eyes Off of You'' (uncredited in the movie) In High School Musical 2 *''What Time Is It?'' *''Fabulous'' *''You Are the Music In Me'' *''Everyday'' *''All For One'' *''Humuhumunukanuka'apua'a'' (uncredited in the movie) In High School Musical 3 *''I Want It All'' *''A Night To Remember'' *''Senior Year Spring Musical Medley'' *''We're All In This Together'' *''High School Musical'' *''Last Chance'' Appearances *''High School Musical'' *''High School Musical 2'' Category:Characters